


Got A Thing For Brunettes

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Brunette Barbara, But it could be seen as romance, Gen, Platonic Female/Female Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arryn has a thing for brunettes.</p><p>Good thing Barbara conveniently dyed her hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got A Thing For Brunettes

The hairdresser had assured her everything would be fine. She said that everyone would love the new hairstyle. They'd adore her mahogany locks. 

But the stares she was receiving weren't very comforting. 

They were all _gawking_ at her and she wasn't quite sure if it was in a good way. 

When she had walked through the office's front doors Kara had looked up and froze in shock. She just watched with a slacked jaw. 

And then when Gus and Burnie spotted her and Gus asked, "Did we get a new employee?" 

She had laughed and Burnie replied, "No. I-I think that's Barbara, Gus." 

"What? No that can't be Babs." 

Michael's, "What the fuck?!" 

"I only bang blondes." Blaine had said, to which Barbara gave him the middle finger. 

And about everyone else had pointed and whispered to each other. 

Despite the hairdresser's aid, she couldn't help but regret her decision to color her hair. She didn't want to draw so much attention to herself. She wanted people to look at her normally, like nothing had changed. 

Barbara hadn't expected showers of praise and compliments but gaping was a bit too far. 

She pretended like it didn't bother her. 

They didn't have to know it was getting to her head. 

"Hey Barbara I heard you dyed - whoa!" The ex-blonde heard behind her. She spun in her swivel chair to find yet another wide-eyed and open-mouthed friend. This time Arryn. 

"Oh hey . . ." Barbara said, glancing at the floor. She wasn't able to keep the dejection out of her voice. 

"What's wrong?" Arryn sat down on the ground in front of Barbara, sitting cross legged with concern filled eyes. 

"Nothing is wrong." Barbara lied. 

Arryn scooted forward and reached out. Her hand briefly touched her skin as her fingers graced her cheek. Barbara couldn't deny the chills she had received when Arryn felt her. 

The woman grabbed a strand of the brown hair. 

"Barbara, what's wrong?" She repeated, twirling the string of mahogany. 

Barbara hummed in delight when Arryn's left hand ran through her hair, scratching at her scalp. 

"I. . .I can't help but wish I had blonde hair again." 

She heard a laugh and opened her eyes to look at Arryn. She rolled her eyes and she pulled the strand in her right hand. 

"Ow!" Barbara frowned. 

"You kind of deserve that, Barbara. Sorry." Arryn brought the hair into view. 

"Why did I deserve it?" 

"For being ridiculous." Arryn placed the strand against Barbara's upper lip, making it look like she had a mustache. The brunette went cross eyed to see her friend's doing. 

"If you think that you shouldn't have done it, than you are being silly. Don't rue the day you turned your hair . . . grey doesn't work there. But you get my point." 

The two shared a giggle, all the while Arryn played with Barbara's newly colored mane. 

"It smells good. And looks like chocolate. I wonder how it tastes-," Arryn's mouth was getting dangerously close to her hair! 

Barbara pushed the younger woman back with her index finger. 

"Don't you dare!" 

Arryn let go, smiling widely. 

"You're no longer BlawnDee." Arryn said. "You need a new name." 

"Already got that covered!" Barbara winked. "BrownIe!" 

Arryn laughed and laughed until Barbara couldn't hear any noise escaping her friend's mouth. She leaned forward, putting her head in the brunette's lap. 

"Ooh nice view you got there." The ex-blonde's eyebrows waggled as Arryn's head quickly shot up with a big blush. 

"Oh god stop." 

Barbara grinned, wrapping her arms around Arryn's sides. 

"I'm going to quote one of my favorite movies." Arryn began, meeting blue eyes. 

"What movie would that be?" Barbara asked. 

"Tangled." 

Barbara rolled her eyes as Arryn placed her hands on her friend's shoulders and hoisted herself up so she was gazing down at her. 

"I've always had a thing for brunettes." 

And they leaned in.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! 
> 
> Barbara's no longer a blonde! 
> 
> Wow. . .
> 
> And the end is purely up to your imagination! Gave you guys some room to think.


End file.
